Robin y la Otra Protegida de Batman
by KokoroHikari
Summary: Dick pierde a sus padres y Bruce Wayne, mejor cono cido como Batman lo adopta... pero eso es lo que todos sabemos aunque Dick no es el único húerfano que Bruce adoptó, Sara llega para quedarse a vivir con ellos y volverse una más del Equipo.
1. El nacimiento de Robin

El Nacimiento de Robin

La tarde estaba en pleno atardecer en ciudad Gótica, el gran ventanal dejaba ver a un muchacho de cabello negro azabache y brillantes ojos azules, estos ahora destilaban lágrimas que eran prueba del sufrimiento interno que ahora sentía.

Las imágenes se amontonaban en su mente como una horrible secuencia de terror:

Los reflectores sobre él y su familia, el apunto de ejecutar el acto en el trapecio;

Una fracción de segundo después su madre y su padre cayendo al vacio;

No había red de seguridad, no había nada que detuviera el impacto de sus padres con el suelo, no había nada que lo protegiera de quedarse sólo y abandonado para siempre, ¿porqué estaría la red puesta?, ¿Por qué? Después de todo ellos eran "Los Voladores Grayson"

Habían ejecutado ya tantas veces esa rutina que nada malo pasaría, además tenían que lucirse, no estaban en cualquier pequeño pueblo, no. Estaban en Ciudad Gótica.

-Ahora ya no están-se dijo para sí mismo Dick, murmuraba esto constantemente para convencerse de que no llegarían a la puerta de aquella lujosa mansión y le agradecerían al señor Wayne que lo hubiera cuidado, que llegarían y que se lo llevaban para continuar con su vida de viajeros.

Pero todo eso era una mentira que él mismo se decía cruelmente, sabía que no se iría de esa lujosa casa, lo supo en el momento en el que vio a ese señor que lo había acompañado en el funeral de sus padres firmar los papeles que lo acreditaban como su tutor legal.

Debía de estar agradecido con el señor Wayne, después de todo pudo dejarlo en cualquier orfanatorio, pero en lugar de eso le había abierto las puertas de su casa y de su mundo de lujos, él había dicho que comprendía el sufrimiento de Dick, que sabía lo que era quedarse sólo; y Dick le creía porque sus ojos no mentían.

-Joven Grayson-Alfred acababa de entrar a la habitación del muchacho-la cena ya está servida.

Dick se levantó del umbral de la ventana y comenzó a caminar hacía el comedor con el mayordomo.

-Él no va a venir verdad-preguntó aun con un atisbo de esperanza en la voz, Alfred lo miro con ternura como recordando algo para después recobrar el gesto.

-No joven Grayson, me temo que el señor Wayne se encuentra muy ocupado con el trabajo.

-¿Es tan importante que no puede venir a cenar?-en esos momentos Alfred lo hacía sentarse y le llevaba la sopa.

-Si joven Grayson, es muy importante.

-Yo creía que los magnates dueños de empresas sólo se encargaban de dar órdenes.

-La empresa del señor Wayne es muy grande y requiere de mucha dedicación, a él le gusta involucrarse para asegurarse que no hay ningún cabo suelto; y ahora por favor cómase la sopa antes de que se enfríe.

-Claro-dijo soltando la cuchara con desgana dentro del plato.

Algunas noches pasaban con la presencia de Bruce en la cena, otras, la mayoría sin ellas.

-Venga amo Dick quiero mostrarle algo-Dick levantó la mirada confundido mientras seguía a Alfred hacía otra habitación.

No pudo decir nada.

Las palabras no eran suficientes para expresar los sentimientos encontrados dentro de él: Nostalgia, alegría, añoranza, agradecimiento; todo eso fue lo que sintió cuando vio a sus padres inmortalizados en ese gran cuadro.

Murciélagos, ¿porqué no podían callarse? Cada noche era lo mismo despertaba de sus pesadillas escuchando a esos animales fuera de la ventana.

Tenía frío, la habitación donde estaba el cuadro de sus padres parecía una opción perfecta para pasar la noche y verlos frente a él.

_**"¿Alfred? ¿Acabas de salir de un reloj?"**_

Estaba seguro de lo que acababa de ver, el reloj de la pared se había levantado y por él había salido Alfred.

_**"Y yo que pensé que aquí no pasaba nada interesante"**_

-Wow, wow, wow-El Guasón, súper computadoras...

-Batman-dijo asombrado Dick, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para sorprenderse ya que algo paralizó su corazón: El Batmovil y saliendo de él Batman, tenía que esconderse rápido, estaba seguro de que encontrar a un intruso en su guarida secreta era una de esas cosas que molestan a Batman.

_**"Y si él me ve aquí se lo dirá a Bruce"**_

El escondite no funcionó, pero por otra parte estaba enfrente de él: El mejor detective del mundo.

-Tú eres-comenzó emocionado Dick, pero entonces se levantó la máscara.

_**"¡Bruce!"**_

La chimenea crepitaba mientras Bruce comenzaba a hablar:

-Bajo las circunstancias era solo cuestión de tiempo que averiguaras mi secreto-lo que más temía Dick es que Bruce se enojara con él y lo dejara en un orfanato, pero al ver que el tono de voz con el que hablaba no era de molestia pudo dejar que la emoción de tener a Batman enfrente lo dominara-Bien-continuó Bruce-hablemos de lo que viste.

-¡A Batman!, ¡El Caballero de la noche!, ¡El mejor detective del mundo!-dijo amontonada y rápidamente Robin-¡Ese eres tú!

-Y esa es la razón por la que no me has visto últimamente, no quiero que tu niñez se consuma por la venganza-Bruce tragó saliva-como la mía.

-Estas tras Zucco ¿Verdad?-Robin estaba casi seguro de que tenía razón; no podía permitir que alguien más vengara la muerte de sus padres, eso era algo que él tenía que hacer, él se iba a encargar de darle su merecido a ese tipo que arruinó su vida en una noche.

-¡Él es mío!-dijo con decisión Dick-¡me aseguraré de que él reciba lo que merece!

Era obvio que Bruce quería desviar ese tema de la cabeza de Dick mandándolo a dormir, pero eso era algo que no se iría, no hasta que él tuviera su venganza.

Ahora que sabía que Batman estaba tras Zucco sólo debía encontrarlo a él, para encontrar al asesino.

Estaba en el circo, el maldito se escondía en la escena del crimen.

-Pero no puedo ir vestido así.

_**"Batman tiene una identidad secreta, si voy a vengar a mis padres necesitaré una". **_

Confiaba en sus habilidades como acróbata, tampoco fue un problema hacer que el saco interviniera con el cuchillo, después de todo su familia montaba la carpa.

-Entonces Batman tiene familia también, que ternura-Robin iba a tener su venganza.

Un salto, una caída limpia, Dick podía ver que lo que hacía molestaba a Zucco, aunque lo que dijo él también lo molesto:

-¿Tus padres no te enseñaron buenos modales?-La sangre hirvió, tenía que acabar con él a toda costa, PUM el primer golpe en el abdomen no fue algo placentero, pero algo lo hacía moverse, algo que no se calmaría hasta que él hiciera lo mismo con Zucco.

El golpe en la cara fue aún peor, la vista se le nubló y simplemente escucho las palabras de Zucco muy por arriba de su cabeza:

-Vi como derribabas a mi hermano Batman, ahora es tu turno.

¿Por qué el golpe no llego?

Zucco huía en un intento desesperado al peor lugar la plataforma a vario metros de altura, ahora caía.

_**"¡No, la muerte no es justicia!"**_

-Buena atrapada, pero creí que querías que Zucco tuviera su merecido.

-Y lo tiene ¿no?-Batman calló-Justicia.

-Lo he pensado Dick, creo que Bruce Wayne no tiene lo necesario para cuidarte.

Era gracioso que lo dijera, claro que no lo tenía.

-Sí, eh notado que nunca estas por aquí, pero si no puede Bruce Wayne ¿Qué tal Batman?

-Tendremos que darte un nombre-eso era un sí.

No se le ocurrió una manera mejor de recordar a sus padres:

-¿Qué tal Robin?

-¿Cómo el ave?-por el tono en que preguntaba parecía que Bruce no pensaba que furera un nombre muy enigmático.

-Es un nombre de familia.

Eso de ser un héroe no era como Dick se lo esperaba, Bruce decía que aún era un inexperto y que para no ser un problema en las futuras misiones debía de entrenar, así que el entrenamiento de Robin comenzó. Alfred tenía que insistirle al menos una hora para que dejara el cuarto de entrenamientos.

Fue una tarde cuando Alfred estaba esperándolo fuera de la regadera cuando lo escuchó:

-Amo Bruce de verdad ¿no lo considero?

La voz de Buce se oía algo molesta cuando respondió.

_**"Debe estar hablando de mí, ya no me va a entrenar y...".**_

-Claro que lo considere Alfred, pero ¿sabes lo que implicaría que también estuviera aquí?

-Por supuesto amo, esa es precisamente en lo que estoy pensando, creo que al joven Dick le favorecerá su compañía, bueno es decir la compañía mutua los favorecerá.

_**"No están hablando de mí, ¿de quién entonces? Van a traer a alguien ¿una niñera?"**_

-De acuerdo Alfred, arreglaré todos los papeles para que este aquí a más tardar el sábado.

-Perfecto amo Bruce.

-Ahora debo irme, alerta en la zona norte, asegúrate de que Dick se acueste temprano.

_**"¿De quién diablos están hablando?"**_

La respuesta a su pregunta llegaría, aunque de forma inesperada...


	2. La llegada de Shadow

**Holaa!**

**Pues este es el segundo cap. **

**Quiero agradecerle a Kailumi-Uchiha por su coment y por sus sugerencias :D**

**En realidad si me ayudaron, espero que este me haya quedado más claro y que me digas que tal te pareció.**

**Young Justice no me pertenece ni sus personajes (si lo fuera el cap.19 ya se habría estrenado u_U) sólo Sara es de mi invención.**

**Nota: Los pensamientos de Robin son los que están en negritas y kursiva.**

Dick aún recordaba que alguien iba a llegar, pero ya había dejado de darle vueltas.

Era viernes en la noche, Batman andaba por ahí salvando a ciudad Gótica pero sin Robin, Bruce le había dicho que era un niño y que debía de tener por tanto como todos los de su edad el fin de semana libre.

Tenía sed se dirigió a la cocina pero cuando llego a la puerta escucho ruido adentro, era como si alguien masticara.

"¿Ratas?,-rió-sí seguro que Bruce no tiene dinero para pagar un fumigador"

Abrió la puerta aun sin saber que esperar y de la sorpresa lanzó un grito:

Había una chica cómodamente sentada sobre la mesa con las piernas cruzadas y un plato de cereal enfrente, llevaba puesta la pijama y levantó la mirada rápidamente cuando Dick gritó pero no se levantó, termino de masticar mientras Dick aún la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Hola-dijo alegremente, sonrió unos brackets adornaban su sonrisa.

-¿Ho…hola?-contestó no muy seguro Dick-¿Qué haces sobre la mesa?, no, no mejor ¿quién eres?, no-todas la ideas se le habían cruzado a Dick-¿cómo entraste?

-Suerte que la que esta comiendo soy yo, si fueras tú ya te habrías ahogado-se bajo de la mesa y contesto mientras buscaba algo en el refrigerador:

-Comía sobre la mesa, soy Sara y Alfred me abrió la puerta-volvió a la mesa en su antigua posición pero ahora con una gelatina en la mano.

-Eres esa a la que iban a traer-Sara lo vio algo herida-digo-quiso componer Dick-digo que si tu eres a quien iban a traer.

Sara asintió.

-Y tu eres Dick-ahora fue Robin quien asintió-genial, la última vez que estuve aquí me aburrí como ostra.

Dick seguía sin entender nada, aún no sabía quién era ella, ni que parentesco tenía con Bruce la vio bien intentando encontrar alguna similitud genética entre ella y Batman.

Tenía los ojos azules un poco más oscuros que los de él, cabello negro facciones como las de cualquier niña, vio su nariz no era como la de Bruce, vio sus labios mucho menos eran como los de él la única similitud que tenía con él era el cabello que era del mismo tono negro pero un poco azulado.

"Pero eso no cambia nada, yo también tengo ojos azules y pelo negro"

-Joven Dick-la voz de Alfred a sus espaldas hizo que se sobresaltara-y-Alfred hizo una pausa-señorita Wayne veo que ya se conocieron.

Ambos asintieron.

-Bueno-el tono de voz de Alfred daba a entender que esa no era la manera en que esperaba que eso pasara, pero se repuso rápido para agregar:

-Señorita Wayne, por favor cada vez que viene le recuerdo que no se siente sobre las mesas, y cada vez que viene lo hace-Sara se bajo de inmediato de la mesa y un sonrojo de pena se mostró en sus mejillas.

-Claro Alfred, lo siento-agregó la chica.

-Bien, ahora es hora de que los dos se vayan a la cama, el amo Bruce desea verlos mañana para desayunar.

Aunque apenas se conocían, ambos levantaron las cejas expresando el mismo gesto de incredulidad, Alfred estuvo a punto de reírse pero se contuvo para indicarles que salieran.

Aunque ambos chicos se habían mostrado escépticos a que el siempre ocupado Bruce Wayne les dedicara su mañana del sábado se equivocaron, ambos estaban sentados con un plato de cereal enfrente cuando entro en el comedor, Sara se levantó como resorte y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Alfred me dijo que ya se conocieron-dijo Bruce una vez que todos estuvieron sentados-bueno entonces…-no sabía cómo continuar-bueno Dick ella es…-no sabía cómo decir lo siguiente, Dick miraba alternativamente a Bruce y a Sara viendo sus reacciones.

-Ella es como mi hermana, o bueno eso es lo que todo el mundo sabe, aunque es obvio que no puede ser mi hermana, por…-Alfred intervino oportunamente sirviéndoles huevos, tocino y unos hot-cakes.

-No importa Bruce-dijo Robin, lo que menos quería el muchacho era que Batman se pusiera triste hablando de sus padres, él murciélago asintió agradecido y luego continuo con las introducciones.

-Y Sara el es Dick, acaba de perder a sus padres y yo lo adopté-de repente Dick dejó de comer, el recuerdo aún lo atormentaba, para sorpresa de todos Sara tomo la mano de Dick sobre la mesa y dijo:

-Lo siento-Robin asintió aún confundido, pero igual de agradecido, Alfred miró la escena con ternura y Batman con asombro.

-A partir de ahora Sara vivirá aquí, antes no podía porque…-

Dick se estaba preguntando si era entonces que ella no sabía lo de Batman.

Bruce alejó su palto de él y los miró a ambos con expresión seria.

-Escucha Sara la razón por la que estabas en el internado es porque…-

-Porque tú eres Batman-Bruce y Alfred la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Casi desde que llegué, vi a Alfred salir del reloj.

Dick sonrió.

-Al parecer la Baticueva necesita una entrada diferente-dijo Dick y los dos niños se rieron.

-Tienes razón Sara, en ese entonces yo no podía cuidarte, no estaba preparado para una responsabilidad así, pero estoy seguro de que podré hacerlo ahora, es decir los educaré a ambos lo mejor que pueda.

Estaban terminando de desayunar, Sara tenía un gran apetito así que dejaba que Alfred le sirviera de todo.

-Estaba pensando que podríamos ir al parque de diversiones-los dos chicos levantaron las vista de sus platos y el tenedor de Robin se quedo a medio camino de su boca, ¿ir al parque de diversiones?

Bruce era nuevo en esto y era obvio que se sentía incomodo con la poca fe que le tenían al hecho de que quisiera llevarlos a conocerse.

-Sí miren…-comenzó, un zumbido se escuchaba proveniente del cinturón del murciélago y ambos chicos supieron que eso significaba que no habría Bruce Wayne por las siguientes horas, y mucho menos una salida al parque-Alfred prepara el Batimóvil.

Bruce estaba a punto de salir del comedor, pero antes tuvo un impulso que los dos chicos agradecieron.

-Será otro día niños, compórtense-puso una mano en el hombro de los niños y salió del comedor mientras Sara y Robin lo veían irse con tristeza.

La mansión Wayne era gigantesca y ahora que Robin y Sara vivían ahí Bruce había comenzado a remodelar algunas áreas que llevaban años en desuso, el cuarto de tele era uno de ellos, y como Batman no iba a llevar a nadie al parque Alfred les preparó un maratón de películas.

Era la tercera película del día, la mesa que estaba enfrente del comodísimo sillón estaba llena de platos con palomitas, nachos, salchichas y toda clase de dulces; la pantalla gigante que estaba frente a ellos mostraba a un perro y unos adolescentes dentro de un cementerio.

-Los monstros siguen apareciendo porque la policía no es muy dura con ellos, si fuera yo el encargado de los villanos dentro de los trajes-se levantó del sillón y lanzó una patada en el aire terminado con gesto triunfal-bueno ya sabes no escaparían.

-Dick eres tú ¿verdad?-dijo Sara mientras mordía una salchicha.

-Pues claro que soy yo, crees que me convirtieron en zombi-contesto Robin en tono dramático mientras que Scooby y Shaggy huían de una horda de muertos vivientes.

Después de reírse Sara agregó:

-No Dick, tu eres Robin el acompañante de Batman.

"_**Esta niña sabe mucho para acabar de llegar"**_

-Tranquilo Dick-agregó Sara al ver la cara de preocupación del niño-no se lo voy a decir a nadie, después de todo los superhéroes están muy de moda en esta casa.

-¡Muévete Robin!-gritó Sara desde el techo de un edificio en llamas mientras el chico maravilla sacaba a los últimos rezagados del edificio-¡Esto está a punto de caerse!

Sara lanzó una cuerda y saltó en el instante en el que las oficinas de una aseguradora se venían abajo.

-¿Están todos bien?-preguntó Robin a los asustado empleados mientras que los paramédicos se los llevaban a revisar.

-A esto llamo yo una misión ardiente-Sara no pudo evitar reírse mientras se sacudía el polvo del traje: era un short negro y una blusa del mismo color con una manga larga de un brazo y del otro una manga normal, en los costados de la manga de mayor tamaño había una cinta de color morado oscuro; llevaba botas y un cinturón multiusos igualmente morado al borde del short, todo estaba hecho del mismo material del traje de Batman y Robin. Como último accesorio estaba el antifaz.

"Mantener una identidad secreta debe ser la prioridad de todo superhéroe que planeé sobrevivir"-las palabras de Bruce le llegaron tan nítidas que casi sintió que estaba al lado diciéndoselas.

-Seguro que Batman estará complacido-dijo Robin-es nuestra tercera misión solos y todo salió perfecto.

Su tercera misión solos, a Sara le parecía que era sólo ayer cuando se había unido al equipo pero en cambio de eso ya hacía casi tres años, Dick tenía doce y ella los cumpliría dentro de 2 meses; Batman les había permitido encargarse de pequeñas misiones para probarlos, pero Dick y Sara hacían un excelente equipo ó, en este caso lo hacían Robin y Shadow-que era como Sara había decidido apodarse-Robin era una acróbata de primera además de su entrenamiento físico y mental, Sara había aprovechado sus habilidades como gimnasta-que a decir verdad también eran excelentes-Robin tenía una mente bien organizada y un ingenio natural que le permitía encontrar una solución a cualquier problema, mientras que Shadow tenía siempre tenía una idea que le daba la solución final a los problemas.

-¡Diablos!-gritó de pronto Sara haciendo que Robin adoptara posición de defensa-¡no terminé el ensayo sobre Kennedy!

Robin abandonó su postura y puso cara de preocupación, por el momento tomaban clases en casa sería hasta el próximo año que entraran a la escuela y por supuesto sería en la Gotham Academy, Bruce era igual de exigente en sus estudios que en sus responsabilidades como héroes y por la cara que Robin puso Sara estaba segura de que él tampoco había hecho la tarea.

-¿Crees que Alfred nos cubra?-preguntó Robin preocupado, aunque ambos sabían la respuesta a esa pregunta: la primera lealtad de Alfred estaba hacía Bruce y seguramente les tocaría regaño esta noche. No se equivocaban.

-No más misiones para ustedes-Bruce hablaba firmemente impidiendo que alguno de los dos replicara, los miraba severamente y con gesto molesto-su primera responsabilidad debe ser la de la escuela y si no pueden complementarlo con ser héroes-ambos chicos se miraron asustados-es obvio cual deben dejar de ejercer.

Las siguientes semanas que se convirtieron en un mes fueron aburridas, Sara y Dick estaban todo el día en casa atendiendo a las lecciones que Alfred se encargaba de impartirles durante las tardes terminaban los deberes que Bruce revisaba cada noche y no importaba si estaba siendo héroe a las 9:00 p.m. las tareas ya habían pasado ante los ojos del murciélago.

-¡Odio esto!-gritó Robin desde la mesa de su recamara aventando el lápiz contra la pared mientras que Sara lo veía sentada enfrente de él-no puede seguir tratándonos así, no tenemos cinco años ya va un mes de monotonía.

Sara se limitó a verlo, podía ver claramente lo que Dick estaba pensando, seguramente alguna idea en la que se iban de aventuras sin el permiso de Bruce no es que la idea no se le hubiera pasado también por la cabeza, pero hacerlo era asegurarse de estar encerrados en la casa hasta que tuvieran edad para la universidad.

-Richard-comenzó Sara con el tono serio que se reservaba para tranquilizar a Dick, Robin sabía que después de ese tono de voz y su nombre completo se venía un discurso de parte de la chica.

-No necesito que empieces Sara-le dijo el muchacho cruzándose de brazos y comenzando a mecerse en la silla.

-Pues no me hagas empezar-Dick miró hacia otro lado, pero Sara siguió hablando-si nos fuéramos Bruce nos mataría, además ¿qué te hace pensar que no está esperando que hagas una locura y ahora si nos saqué de la jugada permanentemente?

-¡Pero si ya lo hizo! Sara hace tanto que no le pateo el trasero a un criminal que mi pie se está volviendo pacifista-Sara se rió lo que pareció calmar a Dick y cambiar de tema abruptamente.

-¿Cuándo te los van a quitar?-se refería a los brackets que Sara usaba desde que la conocía, ella sonrió complacida: Dick la había escuchado y dejaría el problema por la paz.

-Dentro de un mes, unos días antes de mi cumpleaños.

-Ah, y dime ¿qué se siente estarse volviendo anciana?-Robin hablaba con su tono de burla.

-Ha, ha- rió con sarcasmo-te recuerdo que tu eres más viejo que yo.

-¿Enserio?-continuo Robin con sorna-¿y esas arrugas que se te están haciendo en los ojos?-puso sus dedos en el rostro de Sara y los paso por donde estaban sus "arrugas". Sara se sonrojó sin saber porque, después de todo el contacto entre ella y Dick era muy común llevaban tres años conviviendo como hermanos y nunca le había pasado nada como esto, Robin la miro extrañado.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada-contestó Sara lo más rápido que pudo.

-Tal vez te estás enfermando, deberías decirle a Alfred que te de algo.

-Tal vez-respondió en un susurro, no sabía porque de repente le afectaba tanto una muestra de afecto, tal vez Dick tenía razón y se estaba enfermando, salió del cuarto del muchacho y fue con Alfred para que le tomara la temperatura, algo malo pasaba con ella:

Sentía el corazón agitado como si viniera de una persecución y estaba segura de que la sangre estaba acumulada en sus mejillas.

**Pues hasta aquí el segundo cap.**

**Espero que les guste, la acción viene en el siguiente cap., este es como una introducción para que se hagan una idea de cómo es la vida de estos muchachos xD**

**Si les gusta dejen un Review que me hará muuuy feliz **


	3. Heroísmo, estúpido heroísmo

**Holaaa!**

**Aquí vengo con el nuevo cap.**

**Y aquí algunas NOTAS sobre el cap.:**

**# 1: Los pensamientos de Robin son los que están en negritas y Kursiva.**

**# 2: Mantuve los nombres de los héroes en Inglés, no se pero a ni me agradan más así, pero si prefieren que los cambie al español está bien.**

**# 3: Me puse cursilona en este cap.**

**# 4: Si no entienden mi vocabulario inventado déjenme un Review xP**

**# 5: Dejaré de enfadarlos con notas para que lean el capítulo.**

**OoO**

**Heroísmo, estúpido heroísmo.**

Sara y Dick veían una película cómodamente sentados en el sillón del cuarto de tele, tenían tan poco que hacer que esa habitación se había vuelto la mayor distracción.

Era viernes y ambos ya estaban predispuestos a llenarse el estómago de comida chatarra cuando Alfred irrumpió en la habitación.

-El amo Bruce quiere verlos en la Baticueva.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Dick lamiendo una paleta.

-Sí-continuó Sara-¿Quiere que repitamos la lección de ayer?

-Estoy seguro que su propósito es otro-Alfred dejó pasar por completo el sarcasmo.

Cuando entraron en la guarida del murciélago pudieron verlo con la máscara fuera, los dedos en el puente de la nariz y una clara expresión de enfado mientras observaba los monitores detenidamente.

-Tenemos trabajo-anunció, los niños abrieron los ojos sorprendidos mientras Alfred les entregaba sus trajes, en cinco minutos ya estaban montados en el Batimóvil.

-Antes de irnos-empezó Batman mirándolos desde el espejo retrovisor-jamás descuidarán una cosa por la otra.

Los dos niños asintieron desde sus lugares.

El Batimóvil avanzó veloz hasta llegar a su destino frente a un edificio en Star City que ardía en llamas; el auto derrapó al llegar y sus tres ocupantes bajaron, Batman hizo un pequeño movimiento que indicaba que lo siguieran el humo era denso y no vieron que se dirigían a una persona hasta que llegaron a donde estaba.

-Batman, que bueno-el hombre que tenían enfrente no era otro que Green Arrow, el arquero les dedicó una mirada a Robin y a Shadow y dijo:

-Speedy está sacando a las personas, yo tenía que hablar algunas cosas contigo Batman.

-Vallan-les dijo el murciélago sin dejar de ver a Green Arrow.

-¡Tú por la puerta trasera Shadow!- le gritó Robin y cada quien tomó su camino.

No era tarea fácil para Shadow moverse entre el humo y los escombros pero podía oír a la gente que gritaba dentro de algunas oficinas.

Sara pateó una puerta sacándola de sus goznes y vio a una mujer agazapada en una esquina, comenzaron a correr entre los pasillos, Shadow estaba atenta de el ruido de alguna persona tratando de respirar, encontró a otras dos personas y cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la salida lo escuchó:

-¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor!-ese lamento se oía tan desgarrador.

-Sigan por este pasillo y encontrarán la salida-les indico Shadow mientras avanzaba hacía el quejido.

Sara descendió varios niveles, cuando llego al sótano del edificio supo que se hallaba en el lugar correcto, dentro se escuchaba a alguien más parecía quejarse pero muy bajito; el humo hacía que le ardieran los ojos pero de igual manera entró:

Un anciano con lo que quedaba de su bata de trabajo estaba sepultado hasta la cadera por escombros y una viga de metal le oprimía la columna, frente a él tratando de mover el objeto de metal estaba Speedy, el ayudante de Green Arrow de lo que ella suponía 17 años; volteó a ver a Sara y contrario a lo que ella se hubiera esperado le dijo:

-¡Que tonta eres, no debiste venir!-Sara abrió los ojos y estaba a punto de rebatirle cuando el hombre volvió a quejarse.

-¿Cómo lo sacaremos?-preguntó ella mientras se agachaba para revisar el pulso del atrapado.

-Mientras muevo la viga lo jalarás-Sara asintió.

Speedy contó hasta tres y…

-¡Tira más fuerte!-le gritó él.

-Jamás hubiera pensado en eso-el sarcasmo de Sara no mejoró el humor del arquero.

Por más fuerte que jalara Shadow no podía sacar al hombre por completo, Speedy no era capaz de levantar la viga en su totalidad y el tiempo se les agotaba, los héroes cada vez sentían más humo en los pulmones y menos fuerzas en los brazos.

**OoO**

Sentía la respiración volver a ella, estaba recostada sobre la algo bastante duro, los párpados le pesaban pero lentamente comenzó a abrirlos el rostro de Robin paso de la preocupación a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-También está despertando-dijo el Chico Maravilla sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Shadow, Batman apareció a su lado al instante, una vez que Sara pudo ver con claridad se dio cuenta que estaba en una ambulancia estacionada y que a lado de su camilla estaba Speedy sentado de frente a su mentor con una mascarilla de oxigeno, toco su rostro e intentó quitarse la suya pero la mano de Batman se lo impidió, después de unos minutos le indicó que podía quitársela y Speedy hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó de inmediato.

-Creo que es bastante obvio que fallamos-le respondió Speedy desde su camilla.

Batman y Green Arrow se miraron unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Era una trampa-comenzó el rubio-estaba diseñada para que murieran aplastados.

-¿Era especialmente para Shadow y Speedy?-preguntó Robin después de un breve silencio.

-Para cualquiera de ustedes tres-respondió Batman-son jóvenes y por lo tanto más vulnerables-fue a Roy a quien el comentario le cayó peor, su mentor colocó una mano en su hombro y agregó:

-Cualquiera con sentido de compasión hubiera sido vulnerable, no es algo imperdonable que intentarán salvar la vida de un hombre.

-Aunque en este caso era un robot-finalizó Batman.

**OoO**

En Star City:

-No debes decir eso Roy-hablaba Green Arrow.

-Pero es verdad, Batman tiene unos ayudantes muy jóvenes, sólo mira a la chica ¡Usa brackets! Un Súper Héroe con brackets, eso sí es nuevo.

-Shadow y Robin son buenos chicos y buenos héroes, además Roy-Green Arrow se puso un poco más serio-tú no eres un adulto, ser unos años mayor que ellos no es nada, los años en la adolescencia son cosa de nada.

Speedy guardó silencio.

**OoO**

-Viejo que lastima que nos perdimos de esa-Kid Flash estaba en video llamada.

-Me gustaría saber porque tratan de eliminarnos-le respondió Robin.

-Seguro que frustrar los planes de los malvados no tiene nada que ver hermano-Robin se rió.

-Me refiero a que generalmente van por Batman, no por nosotros.

-Tal vez tienen razón, mira tú y Shadow son geniales pero no dejan de ser jóvenes y-Wally se llevó una cucharada con cereal a la boca-somos vulnerables.

**OoO**

El ventanal del cuarto de Sara estaba cerrado, ella y Dick estaban recostados en su cama con las piernas colgando, Dick se levantó de repente.

-Estaba preguntándome Sara, que se siente ser barbacoa-la chica golpeó a Robin en el brazo como toda respuesta.

Eso era lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir a Dick; no sabía que más decirle a Sara, obviamente ella estaba bien pero el mal sabor de boca de verla tirada inconsciente en el suelo de la habitación en llamas, no se había ido del todo.

"_**Esto de las emociones no es algo que aprendas con Batman"**_

-¿Te sentirías mejor con un abrazo?-preguntó de pronto Robin, Sara lo miro extrañada aún estaba asustada por lo de hace unos días, ¿y se volvía a poner como tomate? Por otro lado ni siquiera estaba segura de que había sido eso, y que Dick le ofreciera un abrazo por cuenta propia era digno de un libro de OVNIS.

Asintió.

Mientras abrazaba a Dick sonrió al darse cuenta de que todo seguía normal, como si el incidente nunca hubiera pasado.

Dick se preguntaba que tanto era como Batman, por otro lado nunca se había preguntado si a este le gustaban los abrazos.

"_**Seguro que incluso Batman necesita uno de estos de vez en cuando"**_

Al día siguiente le daría uno a Bruce, pero por esa noche era el turno de Sara.

**OoO**

**Buenoo**

**Hasta aquí el 3cer cap :D**

**Espero que me dejen sus opiniones sobre que tal les pareció el encuentro de Speedy y Shadow.**

**Y la aparición de Kid Flash :D**

**Graax por leer y más por dejar Review :D**


	4. Justicia Poética

**Holaa!**

**Bueno aquí vengo con otro cap. Ademáás de estar feliz como lombriz por el cap 20 de Young justice :D**

**Espero que les guste el cap =)**

**OoO**

No había sido necesario que Alfred los llamara dos veces, el día estaba perfecto, los panqueques que les preparó para desayunar estaban exquisitos y el Batimóvil avanzaba sin problemas por Gotham, hasta que…

-El parque Main está en problemas-les anunció Batman y cambiaron el rumbo.

-¡Rayos!-dijo Dick.

-Será rápido-le respondió el murciélago.

**OoO**

Sara también estaba ansiosa, le hizo una seña para que acabara con Freeze y comenzaran a descongelar a la gente.

-Bien, pero estoy un poco ocupado por aquí-Sara rodó los ojos debajo del antifaz, ¿no era él quién estaba más desesperado por llegar?

Sara también estaba emocionada, era El Día, por fin serían parte de la Liga de la Justicia, después de 4 años de estar con Batman entrarían al Salón de la Justicia.

**OoO**

**Washington D.C.**

**Julio 4/ 13:56 EDT**

-Aqualad, hemos oído mucho de ti-dijo Shadow estrechando la mano del atlántico.

-Robin, Shadow igualmente-los héroes sonrieron.

Shadow se acercó a Roy y él aceptó la mano que ella le tendía.

-Bien vamos-les indicó Batman, los jóvenes avanzaron, a partir de ese día no serían los compinches, serían héroes de verdad.

Robin y Shadow avanzaron junto con Batman, ambos de 13 años; ya no eran los niños inexpertos de antes, ambos eran altos para su edad aún así Shadow seguía siendo la más baja del grupo y la única chica.

Su cuerpo estaba en desarrollo mostrando una silueta femenina, y la blusa de su traje ahora dejaba ver su abdomen.

Kid Flash y Flash fueron los últimos en llegar, mientras avanzaban algunos fotógrafos los flasheaban y Sara sonrió enternecida al ver que una niña cargaba con un muñeco de Robin.

Martian Manhunter y Red Tornado aparecieron al abrirse las puertas.

-Robin, Speedy, Aqualand, Kid Flash, Shadow; bienvenidos.

Por lo que Sara veía de la expresión de Roy estaba muy molesto.

-Lo que necesito es respeto-le rebatió a Green Arrow.

-Lo que necesitas es calmarte Roy-el comentario de Sara pareció enojarlo más.

-¡Nos están tratando como niños!, puede que a ti te guste ser una niñita-la expresión de todos se volvió seria, mientras que Sara se contuvo de patear a Speedy-peor-continuó él ignorando el desagrado con el que lo veía Shadow-¡Como compañeros! Nos merecemos algo mejor que esto.

-Tal vez tengan razón sobre ustedes, no están listos.

Dejando el enojo que tenía con Roy en esos momentos, tristemente Sara aceptaba que tenía razón ¿para que estaban entrenados sino?

-No venimos por una reunión de juego-dijo Robin esbozando esa sonrisa de rebeldía.

**OoO**

Robin lanzó una cuerda y jaló a Sara de un brazo para que lo siguiera.

-¡Que buenos jugadores de equipo son!-Kid Flash ya les estaba reclamando.

-¿Qué no estaban detrás de nosotros?-respondió distraídamente Dick, en esos momentos hackear los sistemas era más importante.

**OoO **

-Tengo tu nariz-gritó Wally riendo, era parte del plan de Robin para acabar con el monstro a Sara no le parecía el mejor plan del mundo, pero no había más opciones.

-Nos vas a aplastar a todos-dijo Sara, pero de igual forma insertó los explosivos en las columnas.

El ex –doctor se retorcía en el suelo después de la descarga que había recibido de Aqualand.

-¡Muévanse!-gritó Robin jalando a Sara por segunda vez en el día, Aqualand se arrojó sobre ellos antes de que todo se viniera abajo.

Superboy contuvo una roca que seguramente los hubiera convertido en papilla, Sara estaba debajo del brazo de Robin quien la aferraba con fuerza, a su vez él estaba debajo de Aqualand, además de los golpes, el dolor en todo el cuerpo y las partes rotas del traje todos estaban bien.

**OoO**

**Monte Justicia**

**Julio 8/ 08:04 EDT**

-Desde que ustedes cinco decidieron quedarse juntos y pelear-hablaba Batman- lo harán bajo los términos de La Liga, Red Tornado se ofreció de voluntario para vivir aquí y ser su supervisor, Black Canary está encargada de los entrenamientos-los miró seriamente a todos- Yo les asignaré las misiones.

-¿Misiones reales?-preguntó Robin.

De nuevo fue Batman quien contestó:

-Sí, pero encubiertos.

-La Liga obviamente se seguirá manejando las cosas, digo hay un motivo para que tengamos estos signos en el pecho-Flash apuntó muy orgulloso a su insignia.

-Pero Cadmus a probado que los chicos malos se están volviendo más inteligentes-intervino Acuaman.

"_**Yo diría macabros"**_

Dick volteó a ver a Sara y casi pudo apostar que estaban pensando algo parecido.

-Batman necesita un equipo que pueda operar bajo sigilo-continuó Acualand.

-Ustedes 6 serán ese equipo-finalizó Batman.

-¡Genial!-Robin acababa de darse cuenta que las cuentas no cuadraban-¿Espera, 6?

Todos se dieron la vuelta para ver a dos personas de piel verde.

-Ella es la sobrina de Martian Manhunter-Wally estuvo a punto de babear cuando vio a la sobrina-Miss Martian.

Sara rodó los ojos, era algo típico de Wally, ella no usaba gafas oscuras como Robin después de haberle asegurado a Batman que no dañarían su visión y que nunca se los quitaría él la había dejado usar lentes de contacto, así que unos ojos falsos color miel cubrían sus verdaderos orbes azules.

-Hola-dijo ella un poco apenada.

-Este trabajo se pone mejor a cada minuto-Dick asintió con KF, y ahora era Robin quien se merecía un pisotón.

La ropa de civil de Sara consistía en unos jeans rotos (voluntariamente) de las rodillas, una camiseta de manga corta color negro y un suéter de tela delgada y botones sobre esta, unos converse y el cabello en media cola con fleco y dos mechones sueltos.

-Bienvenida a bordo-KF y su intentó de seductor hicieron reír a Sara- Yo soy Kid Flash, ese es Robin, Aqualad y ella es Shadow-Sara le sonrió-está bien si olvidas sus nombres-y para finalizar sonrisa Colgate.

-Me siento honrada de ser incluida.

-Oye Superboy-comenzó Dick-ven a conocer a Miss M.

-Me gusta tu camiseta-Sara abrió los ojos sorprendida, un truco para cambiar su ropa como el de ella le serviría muy bien en las mañanas para ir a la escuela.

A Sara Miss Martian ya le agradaba, pero fue obvio para ella saber que a Superboy también.

-Hoy es el día.

**OoO**

**Baticueva**

**Julio 9/ 01:33**

-No debe alterarse por la decisión de los jóvenes-hablaba Alfred observando la expresión que el murciélago tenía en el rostro.

-Justo ahora estoy más preocupado por lo que resultó ser Cadmus, Sara y Dick-hizo una pausa-lo harán bien.

Era verdad, Batman no estaba preocupado por eso; sin embargo había algo que había estado en su mente desde algunos meses atrás:

**OoFLASHBACKoO**

_Acababa de llegar frente al monitor, Sara y Dick estaban en el cuarto de entrenamientos estaban frente a frente recuperando la respiración después de su batalla, veía a Sara de espaldas pero por lo que vio de la expresión de Robin había dicho algo bastante embarazoso, él se rascó la nuca, vio sus labios moverse y a Sara asentir, Bruce no estaba muy convencido de haber cedido ante Alfred al no poner también micrófonos en las habitaciones vigiladas; ahora ambos permanecían en silencio pero le hubiera encantado saber que era lo que Sara había dicho que provocaba lo que vino a continuación: _

_Dick se acercó a Sara, puso una mano sobre su hombro y comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella…_

_Batman veía la escena sorprendido, eran sólo niños, Dick y Sara eran sólo niños además de hermanos ¿no?_

_Pero eso que Bruce ya se estaba preparando para ver no paso, ambos chicos se alejaron uno del otro y Dick sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa, volvió a mover los labios y Sara asintió nuevamente, lo último que vio antes de que una alerta para Batman llegara fue a Dick con una sonrisa en el rostro típica de él._

**OoEND FLASBACKoO **

Ese asuntó había vuelto a su mente cuando al salir de Cadmus Robin sostenía firmemente a Shadow por los hombros mientras Superboy les decía que se quitaran del camino.

Batman era un hombre ocupado: tenía un equipo al cual otorgar misiones, una ciudad que proteger, una compañía que manejar y ahora a las hormonas de sus protegidos.

**OoO**

**Buenoo hasta aquí el 4to cap. =)**

**Diganme que tal les pareció el cap, espero que la recreación de la batalla no me saliera tan mal.**

**Y que piensan de lo que Bruce vio espiando a sus niños? Que chismoso no? :P**

**No se olviden de dejar Reviews con opiniones, jitomates, etc.**

**Graax por leer**

**No se cuanto tardaré en actualizar, pero espero que no sea mucho…**

**Nos leemos =)**


End file.
